kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: Hiro and Naka
Prologue: I woke up one day and I find myself being in the presence of a girl that I haven’t spent much of my time with. It’s not because I didn’t like her or some sort. But it was due to the fact of the nature of her cover work. After all, she is an idol (wannabe) and she wanted to make it big someday. “Good Morning Hiro-san.” For some reason, the sweet sound of her voice resonated in my head as she said my name while lying on the bed with her. I really can’t recall much what transpired last night since we were a bit on an emotional roller coaster back then. But even so, Naka’s non-idol voice reminds me of a friend that has been out of contact back then. I wonder, why every time I look at her eyes; she reminds me of Honoka who have left on her own to pursue her dreams of an idol. “Ugh, my head hurts. I don’t remember drinking at all.” “Of course, you didn’t drink anything at all.” As my heavy head starts to slowly comprehend the world, I noticed Naka who was also lying beside is currently devoid of any clothing and is now covered with the blanket that the hotel room we are staying at this moment of time. Suddenly, I felt a sudden chill running on my spine as I felt a single gaze pierced through me while looking at Naka’s silhouette. “Umm, what happened last night?” “Hiro-san is so forgetful nowadays. Of course, it was such a night I can’t forget for the rest of my life.” And as Naka said that, I started to say my prayers as I pick the phone which started to ring as I have completely regained control of myself. I have a feeling I have to explain something to the pink-haired girl who is somewhere around the area at this point of time. � Naka’s Cover Work is something that is very important for me to do while everyone is still scraping hard to collect resources as a major naval operation is approaching by. But even so, I do think taking a break is sometimes important. Anyways, Naka’s idol work is just a front Sensei and I decided so that sensei can collect info while going on a tour promoting the wonderful things that the ship-girl program has done to the area. Of course, we knew it’s working very well, sometimes; we stumbled upon some areas that didn’t know their existence at all and some people who thought they were one started to apply as a ship-girl. Of course, we told them all that the military academy is the place that they should go and they all nodded as I decline their applications. Anyways, for me Naka’s work is something very relaxing compared to the job at the desk. “Admiral, can I have a moment?” Naka suddenly appears right in front of me as I stamp some documents that is totally needed. “What is it Naka?” “Admiral, can you be my boyfriend for a day?” As I continue stamping, I felt that Sazanami who was doing her work at the other side of the desk sends daggers to my way as she looks at me with her unnatural sharp eyes. “I can’t.” “Please! I beg of you. I need to get rid of something.” “Can’t you just scare that person of? I mean, with your monstrous ability; there’s no way you can’t scare anyone.” “How rude. Admiral, if that problem can be solved with just that, I have done that from the time I first took notice of it.” “Then why?” “It’s because… I am scared.” Suddenly, the stamp fell from my hand. Sazanami looked slightly concerned as she heard that our resident Idol/monster guard was scared somehow. Now, we really think we need to think of few things since it might be something that I can’t handle if I am just being myself. “Naka-san, what’s scaring you?” As if Sazanami has read my intentions, she begins to ask Naka who is a bit shivering as she recalls something inside her memories. Soon, Naka resolved herself to tell us what scares her. “You see. Even though I know I am quite powerful, I am still scared since someone is stalking me whenever I go the city.” Suddenly, Sazanami’s trouble expression vanished and she resumed doing work. But before she started writing, she looked at me and cued me to resolve the problem and she give her consent to me to do what Naka wants. “I see. Naka, I’ll be your boyfriend for a day. Well then, when will we leave?” “Today Admiral.” “Eh?” As I look at Sazanami, she prompted me to go already as she calls on Kasumi using her line which is connected inside the naval base. “Master, just remember. Call me when you are not going home tonight.” “I will…” For some reason, Sazanami looked annoyed as Naka wraps her arm around mine as she drags me out of the office. I guess I’ll need to bring some souvenirs later. And so, Naka and I decided to change clothes to prepare for our impromptu date to catch her so called stalker. But even so, I didn’t really realize that this is going to be a date that will go out of hand. � To the City I decided to call Naka as Naka as we go to the city. As far as it was concerned, Naka didn’t disclose her real name to me as she teases me as she calls me by my name as she held my arm as we walk around the city. So far, nothing malicious has entered my area of detection which spans for around 250 meters. If you ask me, the only one who could do something at this point should be Kumano who can shoot from anywhere for as long as she can see me, but for now; Kumano should be drinking coffee with Kino at Starbucks which I am trying to avoid but… “Oh. It’s Hiro… and Ho-, I mean Naka.” Naka had a cold sweat as Kino and Kumano meet at Starbucks while they were sitting at the table outside. “Ho-?” “It’s nothing Hiro. Anyways, what brought you two here. It’s quite rare to see you here?” “It’s nothing. Anyways, what were you talking with Kumano?” Kumano’s face turned red as she sips her coffee. I guess she is at the point where she is not as shameless as she was when we are alone. Or maybe, she is just being reserved since Kino is with her. “Hiro-sama, we are just discussing some random things with Kino-nee. Well…” I can guess it’s a meeting what approach they should take when we find ourselves in a sexy situation. But even so, is this alright to discuss such thing at a public place? As I looked at my back, Naka is hiding herself from Kino’s gaze. I guess she fears her or… “Naka-san, please take care of Hiro for me. I believe you can do that right?” “yes…” Naka replied while avoiding eye contact, it seems that there’s something bad between the two of them. I guess I can talk to Kino when I got the time some time later. “Anyways, we better go.” “I see. Hiro-sama, take care then.” Kumano bid farewell while Kino waved her hand as she bid farewell to me. Guessing from her expression, Kino is slightly mad with Naka. But I really can’t determine why Sazanami and Kino were both mad at her. I guess I’ll need to find the truth later. But even so, after we made some distance to Kino and Kumano, Naka went to my side breathing a sigh of relief as she wipes the sweat from her forehead. “That’s a bit scary. I thought she is going to eat me alive.” “Naka, can you tell me why Kino is mad at you?” “Well, she knew my secret. That’s it…” “Secret? But it doesn’t speak much…” “Please don’t think much about it.” Judging from Naka’s tone, I can guess she can’t tell me the reason yet. But somehow, her hand which was shaking due to her fears felt warm as I held it tight. Naka’s tense expression disappeared from that moment I held her hand. I guess she is a normal girl too to begin with. “Hiro-san, later; when everything is over, I will tell you my most kept secret. Can you lend your ears to me?” For a moment, my heart skipped a bit as Naka said those words. As I looked at her eyes, I soon saw a vision of a girl who left on her own one fateful night at the train station. For some reason, I felt sad that I am now seeing her at this point of time in Naka’s stead. “I guess I have no choice. Anyways, I better call Sazanami.” “Why?” “If I don’t she’ll chew me out if we didn’t get back at home tonight.” “I don’t…” “Shh… I felt some presence around.” Naka tenses herself up as I dial the number of the pink-haired secretary of mine. Guessing from the events that might happen, we will need to hide somewhere to deal with the stalker later. Soon, Sazanami gave me a go signal and I decided to hold Naka’s hand and run around so that I can kite the stalker out. And from this moment on, everything went according to the multiple scenarios that played inside of my head as I held Naka’s hand while running around in circles. “Dammit, where is Naka-tan.” The Stalker who was already catching its breath came out while looking for us. Soon, I walked from where I was hiding and confront the said stalker. � Stalker “Who are you and what are you to Naka-tan!?” “I am her lover, got any problems with that?” “Lies. Naka-tan is an idol, she can’t have a lover.” “Sad for you, but that is indeed the truth.” “NOOO!!! NAKA-TAN IS MINE!!!” For some reason, I felt Naka’s presence around as she hides herself pretty well, I guess he was training to hide a while ago when we met up with Kino. Anyways, I also felt the killing intent which was flowing out from the stalker. As soon as I finished analyzing things, the stalker made its move by running towards me as he brandished his butterfly knife. Soon, I disarm the said stalker and I applied my knowledge on Judo and threw him towards the cold concrete while adjusting his fall. Overall, the said stalker passed out and I called the police over for them to pick up the stalker. As soon as the stalker was put into custody, Naka came out and she smiled at the stalker and the stalker cried as he gets taken away by the police. “Looks like the job is done.” “yeah. Quite anticlimactic, isn’t it?” “Indeed. Naka, do you want to continue this date or head home?” “Let’s go back home…” Judging from Naka’s expression, I felt that something might just not come if we decided to head back home. After all, I had that hunch while looking at the bitter look at her face. “Naka, I guess we should continue this. After all, I have some things to learn too.” “But…” “No more buts, it’s been a while since I initiated something on my own. Can you let me have this moment of selfishness?” “I guess I can’t say no to that. Hiro-san, please take care of me from here on.” I held Naka’s hand and I decided to go towards a place where I think I can get some answers out of her. � Naka’s love In the back of my head, Naka reminds me of Honoka who have left on her own after I have failed to understand what are the circumstances surrounding her. At those times, I blamed my own weakness that I was unable to see through her façade. But even so, despite all my attempts to bring her back, it all ended with her saying her farewell to me as she boards the train towards the city. After that, I lost all contact of her and when I heard news about her debut, she vanished without a trace. And so, I brought her towards one familiar destination. It’s a place where I am familiar with and as we stepped on it, I looked at Naka’s expression and I can see that my hunch was somewhat spot-on that she knows this place all along. We purchased our tickets and soon, we waited at the loading station to where we wait our train. “Anyways, this place is filled with memories for me.” “Is that so. I guess you met with someone here in the past.” “Rather than meeting, it’s a place where I said my goodbyes to her.” “…” After saying that, Naka stood up and she slowly removed the hair clips that kept her hair buns in check and soon, she also removed her contact lenses showing her red eyes that she tries to hide. Soon, Naka adjusted her voice and slowly, she brought out a mellow tune from her mouth that is familiar to me. “And even so… I love you, even if I am different from who I used to be…♪” Tears flow from Naka’s eyes as she slowly embraced me, I have finally understood the reason why she tried so hard keeping her image up. It’s in order for me not notice her at all since she is still a weak girl from inside and out. “Hiro-san, I am home.” “Welcome back, Honoka.” As I said those words, I can see a smile forming from Naka’s face. From this point on, there was no more reason for her to keep up her façade. But, as far as I can remember, she’ll need to keep her persona until her transformation is fully complete. “Naka…” “Honoka is fine. Asides, the reason why Kino-san and Akari-chan are both mad at me is that they thought I was taking advantage of the situation.” “So, you knew about Sazanami too…” “I had a tough time pinning her down. But I lost since she managed to obtain my real identity first.” “Well, her intuition is as sharp as ever. Anyways, the train is coming soon.” “yeah.” Naka lets go of me and soon, she offered her hand to me and as soon as the train arrived, we boarded it and we headed out to the city to where we will spend the night together. For some reason, I really wanted to make up to a lot of things that Honoka and I have missed over the past few years and so, I think it’s fine for me to spend the night fooling around while reminiscing the past together. And before I knew it, I felt that this longing has not filled with an emotion I know too well. “Honoka, how about we fool around tonight?” “It would be bad if they knew who I was.” “Don’t worry, we’ll do it somewhere safe.” “Hiro-san is such a tease. Please take care of me.” “With pleasure.” And the while the night is still young, we foolishly roam around and do some foolish things until we decided to book a room to lay our tired body to rest. But for some reason, everything that happened after that is all now a mystery for me. � Epilogue: The morning came and Sazanami scolded me for not reporting to her last night. But judging from her mood, her mood is slightly improved maybe because Naka did something last night or something but even so, why can’t I recall anything at all. “Master, it’s because… You don’t want to remember it at all.” “Why?” “Simple. You denied it just for a bit and now, your brain has simply decided to forget it.” “I see… I can’t believe that she is Honoka after all.” “But Master, she is Honoka.” “I guess It’ll take time to get this down.” “Why Master?” “I don’t know. But I feel guilty to her” “But it’s not like you can do something back then. Asides, she has forgiven you.” “It’s just that…” “Master, you are hesitating…” “Sorry.” “Anyways, let me comfort you a bit and remember what happened last night. Afterall, I want you to do to me what you did to her last night.” “I knew it…” “Well, it’s your punishment for not reporting in time.” “I admit that it’s my fault but…” Sazanami kissed my lips and she held my hand and before I knew it, I felt some of my memories were being unlocked and shared simultaneously. Soon, Sazanami removes her lips on mine and her face was slightly pale after doing such an act. “Master sure is unforgiving…” “Hey…” “Anyways, Master; I don’t think I can think straight today, can I take a break?” “Yeah. Sorry for the trouble.” “Yeah…” Sazanami who is already red due to embarrassment walked out of the office while holding herself back. Judging from what she saw, she saw some parts that weren’t meant to share… But knowing what she looked like, I’ll have to comfort her later. But then… “With these piles of load continuing to pile up like a mountain…” I dialed up a number from my phone and she happily replied while acting as if she had her strictness switch turned on for no reason at all. And so, I decided to accept everything Naka told me that night and today, I guess I should take care of that girl who was somewhat itching for an action. And so, as Kasumi arrived at the office, I gave her the liberty to do our work while I went out and comfort Sazanami who should be at her room now. � Hidden Track: POV That night, Hiro-san turned a bit strange, it’s as if something has taken over him and he started doing things to me on the bed last night. While I think it’s not good for him to be this overly aggressive, I didn’t really mind him doing those things since I have already wanted to give him everything I that have… even if my body if that’ll suffice his desires too. But even so… While being lost to the feeling of momentary bliss, he slowly returning to his senses and while he is being intoxicated to the sudden burst of emotions he felt inside, I convinced him to continue making love to me while making ourselves pleased to the actions we are doing to one another, and before we knew it, we have reached to the point where we can’t go back anymore. We kissed and kissed and eat one another until we grew tired and slowly as my energy slowly fades towards the darkeness of the night, I saw Hiro-san slowly losing his energy as he fell to the bed running on 0 energy. I guess he worked harder than the usual. Soon, the phone rang and I answered it as I hold my consciousness in-check. “Sazanami-chan.” I put the phone on loudspeaker so that Hiro-san might wake up, but even with that, he didn’t wake up so I have no choice but to continue the conversation. “Honoka-san.” Judging from her tone, she knew that Hiro-san is already sleeping, so she didn’t hesitate to call me by my old name. “Is Master asleep?” “yeah.” “I see. Suzukaze just notified me something strange happened so I called him just to check up on him. But judging from what happened, I guess it’s just a simple event that happened.” “Yes.” “But, I won’t yield senpai to you. I won’t allow you.” “I see… But I won’t give up.” I heard a chuckle on the other side of the phone, guessing from the tone of it; Sazanami isn’t mad at this point and she started talking to me in a polite manner. “Anyways, I know what happened already since I have been watching a distance away from there.” “I see.” “Also, Master seems to be rejecting a bit. Please bear with him for now.” “I see. It’s quite sad indeed that he still in denial.” “Well, you just came along and declare to him that you have been beside him all these times.” “Yeah. If it’s Hiro-kun, then he’ll do whatever it takes to look out for me. But since I came here on my own will, he felt that all his effort has been wasted.” “Indeed. Anyways, please keep senpai safe. I’ll count on you this time.” “No need for you to tell me what I have to do. After all, I still love him after all these times.” “You are indeed an idiot.” “So are you…” “I can’t deny that.” Sazanami ends her call and soon, I felt like I need to take some rest since it’s already 1:30 in the morning and it my body is slowly telling me to get some rest so that I can surprise Hiro-kun when he wakes up in the morning. I wonder, is this what it really feels to be beside to the one that they love? I guess that’s it. But sooner or later, Kino-san and Akari-chan will claim Hiro back to themselves and I will lose that opportunity once again. But it’s fine… I’ll seduce him later this morning so that I can have my own share. But I wish this moment just last forever, but even so… “It’s time for a princess like me to wake up from this fantasy…” And so, I closed my eyes and sleep peacefully until the morning sun has finally risen. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature